SUMMARY, Core A The Stanford Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) will serve as a shared resource to facilitate and enhance multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary research in Alzheimer's disease and related disorders; our mission is to specialize in the collection, analysis and dissemination of data sets that is relevant to both Alzheimer's disease and Parkinson's disease research. The Administrative Core (Core A) serves as an administrative structure to direct, facilitate and support the goals of the Stanford ADRC. It assures compliance with NIH policy requirements and provides a forum for planning. It will accomplish its goals through the following specific aims: (1) Coordinate activities of the ADRC Cores, committees, and research projects; (2) Establish advisory committees, which will support Center aims through recommendations, guidance, and critiques; (3) Oversee, monitor, and ensure compliance with reporting procedures, policies, and guidelines of the NIH, institutional review board, university, and other relevant bodies; (4) Stimulate innovative research in Alzheimer's disease and related disorders by existing and new investigators; and (5) Promote research and educational collaborations with other Alzheimer's Disease Centers, universities, health professionals, Alzheimer and Parkinson caregivers, and the wider community.